Just
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Request for x.LittleFreak. 'But who was she to want such a thing? It was just one kiss and it was just one night.' Some things can just never be. Kelly/Ted/Maryse


Basically, a short one-shot request for _. _My requests have been rubbish because school's been mental.  
With this one, I had an idea for another story but after a while, I hated it and started this again, kinda inspired by the Ted/Maryse tension on Raw.  
Ted/Kelly will always be one of my favourite WWE AU couples.

Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**JUST**

**

* * *

**

It was just one kiss.

Barbie Blank told herself over and over again that it was just one kiss, but it made no difference. Her mind filled with thoughts of him; his gorgeous eyes, that soft half smile that crossed his full lips and the way their bodies just moulded together when he pulled her in close-

But it was just one kiss and dwelling over it wouldn't do her any good. After all, Ted DiBiase was dating her close friend Maryse Ouellet. She never intended to go after him – friends don't go after their other friend's boyfriends after all – but it was Ted that came to her.

He and Maryse had been arguing a lot – the high maintenance diva was certainly a lot to handle – and he wanted to know what was going on in Maryse's head, so he came to Barbie. They got talking; it was easy and comfortable. Each action was so subtle that Barbie barely noticed as Ted's hand casually brushed against her knee or tucked her hair behind her ear – so subtle in fact she was completely caught off-guard when he kissed her.

His lips were just as soft as they looked, yet they were firm at the same time. He tasted like mints and the beer he'd been drinking. Where her shirt rose up, his fingers grazed the silky skin of her waist down to the hard panes of her hipbones, all the way up through wavy blonde tresses.

"What're you doing?" Breathlessly, Barbie pulled away, her hands against his hard pecs where she pushed him back. "You're with Maryse."

"And you're with Justin."

She blushed, remembering her boyfriend. "This is wrong."

"I know." He muttered. "But...I want this. Is that so much to ask, B?"

"When we're already taken it is." She responded. "Look, you've been drinking. Let's just go back to our rooms and pretend this didn't happen."

His hands and lips covered ever inch of her flesh, making her hands grip at the pillow case so hard her knuckles bulged. At one point, she bit down on her lip so hard she drew blood. 'It was just one kiss' turned into 'it was just one night' as Ted walked the blonde to her door and neither could control their urges.

As Barbie came down from her high, she took a deep intake of breath and looked down at Ted underneath her, those gorgeous eyes staring up at her. "What're we doing? You're with Maryse."

"And you're with Justin." He once again pointed out.

And once again, a blush settled on Barbie's cheeks. "Are we really going to do this again?"

"Apparently we are." He traced a path of kisses across her collarbones, brushing her hair out of the way as he did so. "You're very beautiful."

Those words made her giggle. She wasn't entirely sure of why, just those words coming from Ted's mouth sounded so foreign and alien. "Thank you," She quietly responded.

It was just one kiss. It was just one night. If life was easy then tomorrow, she'd return to Justin and he'd return to Maryse and everything would go back to normal and they'd forget any of this ever happened.

* * *

Although Maryse was one of Barbie's best friends, it was difficult for the Floridian to not narrow her eyes at her fellow diva as she discussed her relationship with Ted from the opposite make-up chair. Perhaps there was some bias due to the way recent events had transpired but Barbie decided to look past that.

"He's been different recently. Everytime I try to talk to him...it's like he's not really there and I don't know what's happened. Is it me? Have I done something– Casey!" Maryse stopped to screech at the new make-up artist Casey, who accidentally poked her in the eye with a mascara wand, mainly due to the fact Maryse was so animated and jittery when she spoke. "Okay, just get out."

Casey scuttled away, her mousy brown head hung in shame. Normally, Barbie would've stood up for the voiceless make-up artist but she had other things on her mind.

"Useless." Maryse shook her head and stood up, walking over a packet of tissues in the corner so she could pull one out and wipe away the pained tear coming from her eye. "So where was I?"

Barbie muttered something about Ted, forcing Maryse to continue her speech.

The more the blonde was forced to listen to Maryse talk about Ted, the more it pained her. That one night played on her mind like the plague and she could think about little else. Maybe she did have feelings for the son of The Million Dollar Man but as she knew, there was little she could do about it.

"My eye really hurts." Maryse's tirade may have ended but she was onto a new one. Her blue eye had gone red and both eyes were spouting tears at the pain. "Seriously, I'm going to have that woman fired." Both blondes spun around as the door of the locker room opened and Ted entered.

His eyes first travelled to Barbie, wanting to look at her in a certain way but knowing he couldn't. Her blonde hair was scraped into a loose ponytail and her face was completely make-up-less. In sweatpants and a t-shirt, she was stripped back but just as beautiful as when she was diva-ed.

But then he remembered Maryse. His girlfriend. He faced the other blonde. She wore a short silver dress and matching heels, ready to escort Ted to the ring. Her hair was perfectly curled and her make-up almost done, but there were tears coming from her red, swollen eyes. Had he caused those tears?

"I'm sorry."

The words that came out of his mouth seemed almost alien. Both girls looked over at him, both surprised.

"I haven't been myself and I'm sorry." He walked towards his tearful girlfriend and took her hands. "Please, don't be upset with me. I couldn't bear not having you around."

Maryse looked at her boyfriend in disbelief before letting a giggle slip through her lips. She wiped away the remaining tears and leaned forward to press a kiss against Ted's lips, like a stake through Barbie's chest. She even had to look away whilst it took place.

"Come on," Maryse took Ted's hand in her own and smiled. "You've got a match to win." The former Divas Champion turned around to shoot Barbie a wink before disappearing out of the room. Ted, on the other hand, didn't look back.

Barbie wanted to believe that Ted only apologized to Maryse because he saw her crying, despite the fact her tears weren't even for him. She wanted to believe that in reality, it was her that he wanted and not his girlfriend. She wanted his hands to be on her again and his lips touching hers.

But who was she to want such a thing? It was just one kiss and it was just one night.

* * *

I know it was only short but please **review** :) xx


End file.
